The Mysterious Moans From Blaine Anderson's Dorm
by Emmettsgirlyeayourjealous
Summary: Kurt walks past Blaine's dorm and hears moaning.  Without thinking he walks in and sees Blaine in a compromising position.  Please Read better then the summary


**Just a little story I wrote in my free time, between work school and being an officer for one of the clubs at my school I seem to not have much of it, please tell me what you think and If you liked it.**

**WARNING- Rated M for a reason.**

**I do not own glee if i did it would not have Karofsky or Rachel and Santana would be with Puckerman and Will would be less of a jack ass**

* * *

><p><span>The Mysterious moans from Blaine Anderson's Dorm<span>

Kurt had every intention of surprising Blaine, ah his perfect dapper boyfriend. Kurt was standing right in front of Blaine's dorm room when he heard a loud moan. Not knowing if Blaine was hurt or cheating on him Kurt burst into the room and caught Blaine laying on his bed with a bottle of lube on his side bare as the day he was born with a toy in his hand.

Kurt heard the low buzzing noise of the vibrator and took in Blaine's submissive pose. Kurt just wanted to rip the toy away and show Blaine just who he belonged to. Blaine had a willing boyfriend who felt almost offended by the fact Blaine had a drawer full of sex toys hidden away, the fact that Blaine kept it a secret only intensified Kurt's rage.

"What the fuck Blaine?" Kurt said in a deep sexy yet angry as hell voice. "Am I seriously not enough that you feel the need to use toys? Take the toy out… now Blaine." Kurt continued when Blaine didn't respond.

Blaine just moaned tossing his head back in intense pleasure. "Blaine Alexander Anderson are you even listening to me? I said remove that damn vibrator." When Blaine continued to ignore Kurt, Kurt decided to undress and take care of his naughty boyfriend himself. When he was down to his Calvin Klein's Blaine finally noticed his boyfriend's presence. He looked horrified at Kurt's pissed off facial features letting out a cross between a moan and a squeak of Kurt's name in shock.

Looking down from the disdain on Kurt's face Blaine noticed Kurt's state of undress and marveled at the glorious six pack and the delicious defined V that cut off just at the waist band of Kurt's boxer briefs. Said boxer briefs were even tighter then usual do to Kurt's current state of arousal and Blaine took it upon him self to shed Kurt's remaining clothing.

Not even bothering to remove the still vibrating toy that was still impaled in Blaine's ass Blaine moved to kiss lick and suck at Kurt's dick. But not once did Kurt's frown go away it only intensified.

Backing off Blaine looked ready to cry. "Kurt what did I do to make you so angry with me?" Blaine asked chocking back a sob. Kurt recognized Blaine was really clueless as to what was going on so he took away some of the venom in his facial expressions and tone of voice.

"Blaine how often do you use sex toys?" Kurt asked deeming it as an acceptable alterative then screaming at Blaine. Blaine's response was to quiet for Kurt to hear.

"What was that?"

"Three to four times a week, Kurt please don't hate me." He said in a breaking voice tears spilling out even more.

"Blaine babe I will never hate you I just wish you would come to me not your bed side drawer when you feel the need to get fucked. It makes me feel like you don't need me or I'm not enough for you."

"I just don't want us to be all about sex Kurt. I love you to much then to let you go because I need to have sex to often or if we become only in it for the sex. It would kill me if that happened."

"I love you to Blaine but next time talk to me about this stuff not telling me will do more damage then us having sex more often."

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Do you want to…" Blaine trailed off giving Kurt a look that was full of lust.

"Sure Blaine, coffee later?"

"Of course now get your sexy ass over here."

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? Should I continue? Was it horrible? Please review and tell me what you think.<strong>


End file.
